


A Man After Midnight

by ziazippy5379



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Fade to Black, Help I don't know what I'm doing anymore, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Han Solo is in a bar when he meets a man looking for something.
Relationships: Han Solo/William Riker
Kudos: 6





	A Man After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Is this ooc? Probably. I don't know these characters all that well and it has been years since I watched anything with them. But here is this thing. I got the ship stuck in my head and had to write something.
> 
> Title from Gimme Gimme Gimme by ABBA.

Han took notice of the man as soon as he walked through the cantina door. Not only was he human which would have made him stand out on its own, but he was tall. Most of the locals were short by human standards and this man appeared to be taller than Han. And that was to say nothing about his clothing. He was wearing what appeared to be a one-piece suit of some sort. It was black with an asymmetrical band of red around the torso and going down the arms. There were no visible pockets but there was some sort of weapon attached to his waist.

All of this was secondary to Han’s first reaction to the man which was that he was attractive. The kind of attractive that made Han do stupid things if he ignored his reaction. He also did stupid things if he listened but those tended to be less stupid.

Han stood up and drained the last of his drink. He then began to walk towards the man. He had started to head to the bar, but Han intercepted him halfway there. He got in front of the man and put in his most charming smile.

“Can I get you a drink?”

The man put on a smile similar to the one Han was wearing. But it was much more electric than Han’s ever could be. It sent a shiver down Han’s spine.

“I only accept drinks from people I know the name of,” he said.

“Han, Han Solo,” Han said.

“Will Riker,” the man said. “Now that we have names how about that drink you offered?”

“Of course,” Han said leading the way to the bar.

It was going well Han thought. Will’s boy language was as relaxed as it had been when he walked in and he still had a smile on his face. Han’s hopes for the night were starting to rise.

The bar was crowded so Han stopped a few paces away.

“What will you be having?” Han asked.

“Whatever you are,” Will said with a smirk.

“Sure thing.”

Han turned and made his way through the crowd to the bar. He ordered a pair of drinks and while he waited looked back at Will. And saw Will checking him out intently. When Will noticed his gaze he gave Han another smirk and a wink. Han turned back to the bar a grabbed their drinks. He went back to Will and handed him his.

“Like what you saw,” Han asked.

“Very much,” Will replied.

Han flushed feeling some color come to his cheeks. He tried to regain his composure but only partially succeeded. He was not used to anyone getting him this flustered.

Han quickly gestured for Will to follow him and they went back to the table that Han had been sitting at. It miraculously hadn’t been taken while he was away.

“So, what brings you here?” Han asked.

“I’m looking to buy some tritanium,” Will said. “You wouldn’t happen to know somewhere I can get some?”

That put a bit of a downer on Han’s mood. Someone looking to buy materials was not likely going to be interested in anything (or anyone else). The flirting might have been a ploy to get better help. If it was it worked on Han.

“I know somebody, but they aren’t going to be open ‘til morning,” Han told Will. “I can give you their information.”

“That would be helpful,” Will said. “And if they aren’t available until morning then I have all night free.”

The last was said with another one of those smiles that were doing things for Han. Han smiled back.

“Well it just so happens I have tonight free as well. And it will be easier for you if I introduced you to my contact,” Han said.

“Then I should probably stick with you tonight,” Will said leaning closer to Han.

They continued to talk and drink. They mostly talked about nothing. Will seemed hesitant to share anything and Han didn’t want to ruin the night by saying something stupid. But after an hour and a few drinks each he felt bold enough to try.

“We could head somewhere else,” he said.

“Like where?” Will asked.

“My hotel room.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Han led the way through the streets to the hotel and then up to his room. Will stayed close the entire time. Close enough that Han could feel the heat of his body while they were in the elevator. They walked down the hall to Han’s room, and he unlocked the door.

Once the door closed behind them Will moved impossibly closer to Han. He put a hand on Han’s cheek and the other on his hip. He leaned in towards Han.

“If you want me to stop, say so,” Will whispered.

“Don’t you dare,” Han told him.

Then they were kissing. It was not a gentle kiss. There was a lot of passion and Han soon found himself being pushed towards the bed. Will was pushing his vest off before starting on his shirt. Han tried to reciprocate but couldn’t find a closure on Will’s suit.

“Let me,” Will said.

He did something near the neck of his suit, and it opened. He kicked off his boots before beginning to remove it. It was all one piece that Will took off in a practiced motion. The suit was the only thing Will was wearing. Once it was off Will went back to taking off Han’s clothes and kissing him. Soon all their clothes were off and they tumbled onto the bed.

* * *

Han woke to an empty bed the next morning. He could hear the shower running and resettled to wait. It didn’t take long for the shower to stop and Will to emerge.

“When can we go meet your contact?” he asked.

“At least another hour or two,” Han responded.

“Plenty of time for breakfast then. My treat.”

“Just let me shower.”

After Han took his shower, he led Will to a decent place for breakfast. It was good for the area but that wasn’t saying much. They got their food and walked while they ate. Han didn’t know what to do. Most of his one-night encounters ended in the morning not multiple hours in. But they were able to make some sort of conversation without too much awkwardness.

Eventually it was late enough to head to his contact. And after the introduction Han got to watch Will negotiate. He did better than Han had expected. Better than Han would have been able to do. In fact, it was such a steal that Han wasn’t sure how Will managed it and still have the dealer smiling at the end. Will had even managed to get delivery.

After they headed out and Han began the walk back to his hotel. Will followed behind.

“Do you need payment,” he asked.

Han knew he should say yes.

“No,” is what came out.

“Then I need to be getting back to my crew and ship,” Will said with another grin. “It was a pleasure working with you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

Will stopped Han and leaned in close.

“I hope we get the chance to meet again,” he said quietly.

“So do I,” Han said in the same tone.

Will leaned is and kissed him. It lasted a moment before they broke apart.

And Will turned and disappeared into the crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
